A Freak Accident
A Freak Accident '''is the twenty-Seventh case overall in the city of Parinaita and the third case of the Life Rivers's district. Plot The chief informs the player about Beeson's freak show and told them about the investigation happening there. After telling the player this. They went there only to find the freak show on fire. They ran inside to find the government official, Theresa April, Implied and burned to death. The team set to work on trying to find the killer, They file some suspects and found all the clues they needed they arrested the Freak show owner, J.P.Beeson for the murder of Theresa. J.P.Beeson didn't admit to the murder right away but when hearing everything they had on him. He gave up. He admitted to the murder and told them his reason was that the victim kept annoying him because he might have had information on Tom, After being annoyed a few times. He snapped and killed her. At his trail the judge didn't let him take and Judge holiday gave him 60 years in prison. After arresting the killer. They got interrupted by Beatie's brother, troy, Who said that his brother had information on Tom and Justin. When they questioned him. He revealed that his brother has left a book and an old box at the circus Backstage, The team went to collect them and they questioned Matthew after finding out that Tom and Matthew were friends as kids. After some time. Matthew told Emily and the player that they wanted a word. When they talked to him. He checked on them and gave them some answers on Justin Martyn but then the line died out. Before that however. Tom revealed that he was going to the pride event. They thought that they should go and meet him there. Summary Victim * Theresa April (Found Implied and burned in Beeson's Freak show) Murder Weapon * Wooden pole and fire Killer * J.P.Beeson Suspects '''Profile * Eats Popcorn Appearance * Has Sawdust on them * Is a male Profile * Has problems remembering things * Eats Popcorn Appearance * Has Sawdust on them * Wears Golden Buttons Profile * Has Problem remembering things * Eats Popcorn Appearance * Has Sawdust on them * Wears Golden Buttons * Is a Male Profile * Has problems remembering thing * Eats Popcorn Appearance * Has Sawdust on them Profile * Has problems remembering things Appearance * Wears Golden Buttons * Is a Male Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer has Sawdust on them * The Killer has problems remembering things * The Killer eats Popcorn * The Killer is a Male * The Killer wears Golden Buttons Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burning Circus Ring (Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Locked Safe; Victim Identified: Theresa April) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Toy) * Examine Toy (Result: Five Days at Fredrick's toy; New suspect: Andy Coffin) * Ask Andy what he is doing at the freak show (Prerequisite: Examine Toy) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Contract; New Suspect: Crystal Havens) * Ask Crystals about the contracts (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) * Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Painting, Burning Pieces of Wood) * Examine Painting (Result: Strange Cube) * Examine Burning Pieces of Wood (Result: Gift Card; New Suspect: G.P.Beeson) * Ask G.P.Beeson about the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Burning Pieces of Wood) * Analyse Victim's Body (17:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Sawdust on them) * Analyse Cube (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer had problems remembering things) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Preforming area (Clues: Rope, Camera) * Examine Camera (Result: Recording) * Speak to Beeson about his performer's safety (Profile Updated: Beeson has problems remembering things; New Suspect: Abigail) * See what Abigail wants (New Crime Scene: Office Windows) * Investigate Office Windows (Clues: Bag of Mail, Strange Object) * Examine Bag of Mail (Result: Letter) * Ask Crystal about the drugs on the letter (Profile Updated: Crystal has problems remembering things) * Examine Strange Device (Result: Bell; New Suspect: Tim Littleton) * Talk to Tom about the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Strange Device) * Examine Rope (Result: Little Things) * Analyse Little Things (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats Popcorn) * Move onto Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Abigail about her real identity (Profile Updated: Abigail has problem remembering things and eats popcorn, Beeson Eats Popcorn; New Crime Scene: Circus backstage) * Investigate Circus Backstage (Clues: Wooden Box, Newspaper) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Article) * Analyse Newspaper (09:00:00) * Ask Andy Coffin about the newspaper article (Profile Updated: Andy eats Popcorn, Crystal Eats Popcorn) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Money) * Question Tom Littleton about the stolen Money (Profile Updated: Tom has Problems remembering things) * Investigate Backstage boxes (Clues: Broken Glass, Match box) * Examine broken glass (Result: Fire Lamp) * Analyse Fire Lamp (09:00:00; Attributes: The Killer is a male) * Examine Match Box (Result: Small object) * Analyse Small Object (15:00:00; Attributes: The Killer wears Golden Buttons) * Arrest the killer now! * Move onto Gone in a Minute (3/6) (2 Stars) Gone in a Minute (3/6) * Ask Troy about his brother (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate backstage (Clues: Book, Locked box) * Examine Locked Box (Prerequisite: Investigate Backstage; Result: Opened Box) * Examine Opened Box (Result: Piece of Paper) * Investigate Victim's Office (Clue: Picture) * Examine Picture (Result: Old picture) * Question the Chief about the image (Prerequisite: Investigate Backstage; Reward: Burger) * Examine Book (Result: Entry) * Analyse Justin Book (09:00:00) * Speak to Tom on the Phone (Reward: Pride Outfit) * Move onto next case (1 Star) Trivia * The title is a referent to the saying of the same name which means "An incident, especially one that is harmful, occurring under highly unusual and unlikely circumstances." * This is one of the cases where more then one person is arrested. Navigation